Wolf Tales
by C-Wolfeh
Summary: A collection of misc drabbles centered around the wolves of Wolf's Rain.
1. Our Song

**Title:** Song**  
Rating:** G  
**Fandom:** Wolf's Rain  
**Character(s):** Kiba, mention of the other wolves  
**A/N:** I'm on a Wolf's Rain kick. That's what I get for watching the anime again.

--

Kiba's head lifted and a howl burst from his throat. The other's followed suit, joining in as the chorus. 

The howl lifted higher and took over the night. All who heard were struck motionless, just listening and somehow understanding.

It was their song.

It was the song of paradise.


	2. Mud Puddles

**Title:** Mud puddles**  
Rating:** G  
**Fandom:** Wolf's Rain**  
Characters:** Hige, Toboe  
**A/N:** Everyone loves a good mud puddle now and then.

--

_Keep up Toboe or you're going to loose!_ Hige called out with a cheerful yip as he dashed through the rain, pouncing on a puddle here and there. Behind him, the younger wolf shot forward, ignoring the puddles around him and jumping into the one Hige was pawing at. 

The older wolf sat back on his haunches, now completely covered in mud. Toboe's tail lashed about as his laughter carried over the rain.

_That's a good look for you Hige! Oh, and by the way, you're it!_ The younger wolf yipped, nipping Hige's ear before darting off through the rain.


	3. Together

**Title:** Together**  
Prompt:** N/A**  
Rating:** G**  
Fandom:** Wolf's Rain**  
Warning:** Nothing really, just fluffy. :3  
**Summary: **They found each other again.  
**Character(s):** Hige, Blue  
**A/N:** I had the urge to write something with wolves and realized that I had never tried writing anything for Wolf's Rain. So, I gave it a shot!

--

A soft whimper broke the silence of night. Soft footfalls came next and the brown canine moved cautiously into the clearing. His sharp eyes peered into the trees around him and the wolf whimpered again, his ears perking a bit before falling back in a sweep.

The night was silent aside from the wolf himself. Nothing more then the soft whisper of the wind and the occasional creak of the trees would break the gently lull of night.  
But then he heard it.

His ears perked up again, twitching a bit as one forepaw lifted then fell. His tail began to wag unconsciously and moved fasted as the source of the noise appeared.

A sleep blue-black wolf melted from the darkness and stopped a few feet from him.

There was a moment's hesitation before the brown wolf yipped and leapt forward, nipping at her ear. She growled playful and he ducked down, rear sticking up a bit as his tail wagged furiously before he reared up, licking the other's nose. The femme snorted faintly but her ears fell in a relaxed way and she nuzzled the other canine's neck.

They circled each other, whimpering and exchanging licks before they nuzzled once more, time slowing down just for them. Their legs seemed to give out and they both lay on the soft grass beneath, curled close as any mates would.


	4. Sleep Now

**Title:** Sleep now  
**Prompt:** N/A  
**Rating:** PG  
**Fandom:** Wolf's Rain  
**Summary:** "Just sleep, pup."  
**Character(s):** Tsume, Toboe  
**A/N:** I blame this on the second to last episode…which made me cry.

Condensing things, decided to add this in with the rest of my Wolf's Rain drabbles!

--

_Tsume._ The voice was so faint that he barely heard it but his ears perked then fell as he looked down. Glazed eyes peered up at him and Tsume knew that Toboe wasn't actually seeing him as much as he was just sensing his presence.

His paw lifted and rested beside Toboe's own, his head dropping until his nose was touching Toboe's.  
_Sleep pup. It's alright now._

_So tired…_

_I know pup, I know._ Tsume tried his best to hold it together. His eyes burned and he couldn't help the whine that finally escaped him.

_Please…don't cry Tsume…_ The younger wolf shifted as if he wanted to stand but it was a failed attempt. Another whine, which melted into a whimper escaped and Tsume, collapsed beside the other. The older wolf licked the younger's ear and nuzzled close to him.  
Toboe said nothing more and Tsume could feel the wolf's last few breaths against his side. The glazed eyes seemed to fade out and a blank calm filled them.

Whimpering again, Tsume nuzzled Toboe and he shifted just slightly to touch noses with the lifeless wolf.  
_Rest well pup. I hope you have the best dreams possible…I'll see you again…I promise._


End file.
